


White Silk

by truthwatcher



Series: Where the Flowers Bloom [1]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, SANDERSON Brandon - Works
Genre: F/M, Just smut, Married Sex, Smut, and vin likes teasing him, because this fandom needs more smut, elend has a thing about white nightgowns apparently, set during The Hero of Ages, spoilers for the end of The Well of Ascension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthwatcher/pseuds/truthwatcher
Summary: Elend’s having a bad day. Fortunately, his night is about to take a turn for the better.Or, the one where Vin gets sexy nightgowns made along with the ballgown from Fadrex.





	White Silk

Elend was having a bad day. 

Fights were breaking out between the soldiers, some nonsense about the mist sickness. Their Koloss were growing restless. They had had no word from Luthadel, and none of the supplies he needed had arrived yet. Combined with his anxiety over Yomen, Elend’s mind was full to bursting. 

He opened the door to his cabin on the barge, and was brought up short by the sight of Vin on their bed. 

She normally stayed out until much later, patrolling and keeping watch, but that wasn’t what was surprising. No, what surprised him was her clothes. 

Vin wore a nightgown, but not one he’d ever seen her in before — not that he’d often seen her in nightgowns. She tended to sleep dressed in case of emergency. This night, however, she was dressed in a white, silky gown. It was tight around the bodice, and more than a little translucent, and rode up her legs with the way she say on the bed. The bell-like sleeves, hem, and low neckline were trimmed in silver embroidery. Her hair was down, brushing her collarbones in sharp contrast to her pale skin and paler dress. 

She looked breathtaking. And she was scowling at him. 

“Would you shut the door?” she asked, sounding irritated. “I’m not interested in the guard patrols seeing me.”

Elend unfroze from his momentary shock, shutting the door behind him and locking it in place. 

“Where,” he asked. “Did you get that nightgown?”

Vin smiled sweetly. “We Mistborn are mysterious. Do not question our mysterious ways.”

“You had it made for you with the ballgown,” he realised. Now that he was recovering from the initial shock, he was beginning to appreciate even more how _stunning_ she looked. Who knew they made sleeping wear that could be so exquisite? Despite having been married for a year and courting for even longer, he’d never seen her in anything like this. The night of their wedding she had been bleeding and in recovery, and in the days after that they had been on the road. After that... he supposed pretty nightgowns just hadn’t been a priority, or easily accessible when you were at war. Now, though...

“Do you plan on gawking all night?” Vin asked, leaning back on her hands as she regarded him. The motion pushed out her chest just slightly, but he could see the calculation behind the move, and her amusement as well. Vin had discovered she rather enjoyed teasing Elend. 

“I’m sorely tempted,” Elend said. “With a view like this, I could just sit here all evening,” he said, finally coming closer but stopping at his desk, leaning against it and folding his arms, watching her. 

Her eyebrows raised in challenge as she slid off the bed and to her feet. 

There had been a time when she had been insecure about her slim body. He had understood that — he’d had insecurities about his own. But the years had changed them. While Vin could never be called curvy, she had the body of a woman, now. She was slim, toned from endless hours of training and fighting, but she had rounder breasts and hips now than she had when they had first met. 

He knew he had changed too, grown more muscular, stronger, his stamina increased both from being a warrior and a Mistborn. He thought there was a kind of beauty in these changes, though. He loved Vin now as surely as he had loved her when she had been Valette, and she loved Elend the emperor as she had loved Elend the scholar.

But so much had changed in the past four years. They had changed, sometimes clashing, but ultimately always gravitating back to each other. He found it fitting that their bodies, too, had changed, and yet despite the changes they had undergone they still fit against each other perfectly. 

“Fine,” Vin said. She approached him, placing her hands on his chest when she reached him. “Watch me.”

She leaned up, kissing him. It was brief, barely even a proper kiss, and he found himself chasing her mouth as she pulled away, his hands coming to settle on her waist. Immediately Vin stepped back, looking amused. 

“No,” she said. “You can’t touch me yet. You’re only going to watch.”

“Excuse me?” Elend asked, amused and a little intrigued. 

Vin took his hands and placed them on the desk behind him. “Keep them there until I tell you that you can touch me.”

Then she kissed him again, more passionately, and Elend felt more than just his mouth respond as she pressed herself against him. He began burning tin, and the heightened sensation made him groan. He could feel _everything_. The softness of her mouth on his, the scent of her combined with perfume, and every _inch_ of her body pressed into him. 

She began kissing his jaw, brief kisses, a breathy laugh escaping her as she murmured something about his beard tickling before she had reached his ear. 

Warm breath fanned across and Elend shivered. 

“Vin,” he murmured, “Can I touch you?”

“Not yet,” she whispered, kissing just under his ear at that spot he’d always liked. 

He groaned, and thought he might be shaking, trembling with restraint as his wife’s lips moved down his neck, sucking, biting, kissing, his head tilting back in invitation. Her hands stroked down his shoulders to his chest, his sides, then back to the rows of buttons on his jacket as she pulled away to look up at him. 

And even though the world was ending around them and they were fighting an enemy no army could kill and everything was going wrong, Elend couldn’t bring himself to care—even think—about anything but the woman in front of him. 

Vin undid the first button. “We’re going to find a way, Elend.”

He knew she could see the love in his eyes as he gazed at her, the complete trust and faith he held in her. “I know.”

She smiled, a softer smile than before, and kissed him again more gently as she undid the buttons of his jacket slowly, torturously slowly, small hands gliding over his torso as she worked. 

When finally she pushed the jacket down over his shoulders, their kisses had grown more passionate. “Let me touch you,” Elend murmured, even as he shook free the white jacket and let it fall to the ground. 

But Vin shook her head. He was left in a thin undershirt, also white, and she made quick work of pulling it off him as well. Then she stood, regarding him, something soft on her face as her fingers traced down his bare chest, across the expanse of scars and firm muscles that had once been only soft skin. 

Her hair was more dishevelled now, her cheeks flushed, and he could see the stiff peaks of her nipples under her nightgown, aching to be touched, aching for him. 

And then Vin dropped to her knees, her fingers working the clasp of his belt. Elend’s eyes widened in surprise as she swiftly yanked his white trousers down, leaving him bare to her. 

“Vin,” he groaned, as she took his already half-hard member in one hand, and brushed a kiss to the tip. 

His hips jerked of their own accord, earning a smile from Vin as she looked up at him. Meeting his gaze, she took him in her mouth, tongue swirling around the head of his shaft.

“Vin,” he said again, his breaths ragged as she began moving up and down his length, her head bobbing as she sucked, one hand pumping him at the base and the other pressing his hips back into the desk. “Vin, please—“

“What do you want?” she whispered, pulling away to press a kiss to his thigh. His tin-enhanced ears picked up her words. 

“Let me touch you,” he repeated, his hands white from gripping the desk. 

She shot a wicked grin up at him, fondling his balls. “Alright. You have my permission.”

She took him in his mouth again, and in one swift motion, redoubled her efforts. Elend gasped, both in surprise and from the sensations of her warm mouth sucking him, taking him in deeper and deeper. His hand buried in her hair, clutching at her, the other still gripping tightly at the table. 

He felt himself getting ready, and he panted, “Vin, Vin I’m close— so close—“

She moved even faster, and with her other hand she took his, the one on the desk. Their hands gripped each other as Elend’s release found him, the bliss and senselessness heightened by tin washing over him in waves as he moaned her name, over and over, a prayer, a call of worship. He might not see her the way the rest of the Church of the Survivor did, but that didn’t mean Elend didn’t worship his wife in his own way. 

She rode him out, and when finally he was spent she pulled her mouth off him, looking incredibly self-satisfied. 

“ _Vin_ ,” he said, for what may have been the thousandth time. He pulled her up, pulled her closer and into him and kissed her fiercely. 

He could taste himself on her lips, slightly bitter, but he didn’t care. He was overwhelmed by sensation; feeling her breasts pressed against his chest, the silk of her nightgown as one of her legs slid up his thigh. 

Elend held her by the hips, hoisting her up so he was lifting her and turning to sit her on the desk. Vin’s legs curled around his waist, her arms wound around his neck, hands fisted in his hair. 

She moaned breathlessly as he kissed down her neck, across her collarbones the way he knew she loved, one of his hands reaching up to squeeze her breast and making her breath catch. His other hand stroked her thigh, slipping under the hem of her nightgown and edging closer to her core.

She bucked against him, trying to get his hand where she wanted it and he smirked, deliberately teasing her as his thumb circled just around her inner thigh. He kissed lower down her chest, taking her other breast into his mouth and grazing his teeth against her nipple through the thin material of her nightgown. 

She moaned again, something he found incredibly satisfying considering how controlled she usually was. 

“You _tease_ ,” she muttered through gasping breaths as he edged ever closer to her soft wet folds, working her breasts with his mouth and fingers. “Elend— _Ah!_ —“

He brushed a knuckle down her core and she cried out, her hands tightening in his hair. He pulled away, then, grinning deviously at her. Vin huffed, using her legs, still curled around his waist, to pull him closer to her again. 

Elend slid his hands to her ass, squeezing slightly before lifting her up again and swiftly laying her on the bed. He kicked his trousers and boots off before crawling on top of her, leaning down to kiss her again. 

She let out a contented sigh, pulling him closer to her, her fingers winding through his hair. 

“I missed you today,” Vin murmured her legs wrapping around his waist again. His length brushed her thigh and a mischievous smile crossed her face as she began moving her hips, pressing her sex into him. 

Elend stifled a groan at the sensation, the ache to be in her. “You bought this dress just to torture me, didn’t you?”

Vin’s smile widened. “Of course I did. Hasn’t it worked well?”

She moved as if to start taking it off — the hem was already around her stomach, and he could see her nipples clearly through the wet silk now — but he stopped her. 

“No,” Elend said, grinding down into her. Vin gasped, throwing her head back and he leaned down to kiss her neck. “You’re going to leave it on while I make love to you.”

Vin let out a shuddering breath. “You like it more than I thought you would.”

He trailed a hand up her stomach, under the fabric to cup her right breast. He started playing with her nipple, pinching the bud and then tracing circles around it. 

“Elend,” Vin whispered. “Please. I need you.”

“What do you need?” he asked, abandoning her breasts and instead brushing the sweaty hair out of her face, his other arm keeping himself propped up over her. He started moving his hips, the length of his cock sliding against her clit. 

Vin made a low sound at the sensation, her fingers tightening almost painfully in his hair. “I need you in me. I need to feel you— _oh_ —moving inside me, faster and faster, till I’m— _mmm_ —screaming your name and you can’t think straight anymore.”

 _Dear, blunt Vin_ , he thought. She knew exactly how much her dirty talk turned him on. 

“Are you ready?” he asked, leaning down to kiss her quickly. 

Vin nodded, her eyes wide and lustful. “Just start slow.”

Elend pulled away from her, sitting up so he could spread her legs apart. Her mound was wet, the pink folds glistening, and Elend’s cock throbbed at the sight. He lined himself up with her opening and slowly began pushing in. 

Vin inhaled sharply, but gestured for him to keep going. 

Elend stopped halfway in, not wanting to go further yet. Their first few times they hadn’t been able to go deeper, and while now he could fit himself entirely in her he found it was better to start like this. 

He waited, stroking her thighs while she adjusted, her breathing heavy, eyes shut. After a moment, Vin nodded. “Keep going.”

Elend began moving, eliciting a gasp from Vin as he did so. 

“Are you burning anything?” he asked, still going slow. 

“Tin and pewter,” she breathed, her eyes still closed. “Come closer?”

He did so, moving to hover over her, propped up on his elbows. The shift in angle made her inhale sharply, but she pulled him closer still, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“You can go deeper,” she said, eyes fluttering open, hands stroking back his hair as her hips began moving upward to meet his.

Elend deepened his thrusts, kissing her as he did so. Vin’s mouth opened to his as they kissed, and he felt her every moan as he moved inside her, deeper and deeper till he was buried to the hilt in her. He groaned as she met his thrusts, both of them burning pewter so they didn’t worry about hurting each other. Her nails scratched down his back. 

Vin was moaning his name, over and over again, accompanying his groans as they moved in sync. 

“Elend,” she panted. “Let me go on top.”

He acquiesced, pulling out of her and turning onto his back, reclining against the headboard as Vin climbed on top of him. She lowered herself onto his cock, throwing her head back in a moan as she took him all the way in and began moving. She liked being on top, liked being able to guide him into hitting just the right place. 

It appeared she’d found the place now if the frantic sounds coming from her were any indication. Elend thrust upward as she moved down and Vin cried out. 

“Elend!” she exclaimed, their pace quickening, the most erotic noises escaping from her. He swore, panting, leaning forward to grab her ass and help her move even faster. 

“I’m close,” he muttered, unable to control himself at the sight of her moving up and down on him, her head tossed in ecstasy, breasts bouncing through that damn nightgown. 

“Me too,” she gasped. “Elend, I—“

She came with a cry, her walls tightening and spasming around him and pushing Elend over the edge along with her. 

“Vin,” he groaned, his hands squeezing her cheeks hard enough to probably leave them red as their pace finally slowed, riding out the waves of pleasure till they stopped. 

She collapsed onto him, both of them half-sitting against the headboard in a sweaty heap. 

After a moment, she let out a long sigh. “That was good.”

Elend snorted. “Just good?”

“Well,” she said, pulling away slightly so she could see his face. “It has been a while. You were kind of rusty.”

Elend’s eyebrows shot up. “I seem to recall someone screaming my name not five minutes ago.”

“I wasn’t that loud,” Vin said, grinning, leaning in to kiss him. Finally she lifted herself up and off him. She stretched, and looked down at the nightgown. “So,” she said conversationally. “Wait till you see the lace nightgown I got.”

“Lace?” Elend asked, eyes widening. 

She smirked at him, peeling the damp silk off and throwing it aside. “White lace. Everywhere. I think you might have a thing for white clothes, dear.”

Elend cursed, unable to get the picture out of his head. 

He heard Vin chuckling to herself as she got off the bed, walking to the basin in the corner of the room and dipping a small towel into it to clean up. 

Not long after, they were both washed and back in bed, curled against each other for the first time in weeks. Elend had a hard time remembering why he’d been having a bad day in the first place as he finally drifted to sleep, Vin in his arms.

 

BONUS:

“Why do they all look so embarrassed?” Vin said, frowning, as she made her way to the deck of the narrowboat to join Elend the following morning. 

She eyed the soldiers, all of whom were shuffling and refused to meet her gaze. 

“Hmm?” Elend asked, flipping through a report from Noorden. “Oh, right. Well, it turns out, we were a lot louder than we thought we were last night.”

A slow smirk spread across Vin’s face. “You’re telling me,” she said slowly, looking highly amused. “That they’re embarrassed because they heard the emperor and empress in bed?”

“Well, probably more because they heard the Hero of Ages and the emperor in bed,” he said, his cheeks a little pink. 

“It can’t have been the first time,” Vin said. 

Elend shrugged. “Maybe it was because _someone_ was screaming my name this time.”

Vin stepped closer, pulling the report out of his hand and setting it down, and then pulling him to her by his jacket. 

“Maybe we should practice being quieter,” she said musingly. “Why, we could start tonight.”

Elend smiled, wrapping his arms around her and letting her kiss him. He was certain the soldiers that had been guarding them last night were red in the face by now, and knew Vin was playing it up for her own amusement. 

Still, who was he to deny his wife?

“Tonight sounds perfect,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> i... have no regrets. The world needs more vinlend sexytimes *shrugs*


End file.
